As a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery that exemplifies an electric storage element, there is known a secondary battery that includes a power generating element, a current collector connecting plate electrically connected to the power generating element, a terminal electrically connected to the current collector connecting plate, a battery case that houses the power generating element and the current collector connecting plate, and a cover plate through which the terminal penetrates, the current collector connecting plate being caulking-fixed by the terminal and the cover plate (for example, see JP 2004-111300 A).